


Genderswapped

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Genderswap, Magical Accidents, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Morgan, are you sure you should be mixing those ingredients?" Reid asked warily, peering over his friend's shoulder at the potion he was making.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morgan's eye roll was practically audible, and he heaved a sigh.  "Look, Pretty Boy, just because we don't all have your high IQ and power efficiency doesn't mean we can't do something as simple as a potion."</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.  The actual fic will be M/M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderswapped

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the **fic previews**. I know this is rather short (and again late so it's being backdated) but I didn't quite think about how busy I'd be during holidays since I'm normally not. x_x I'm currently in a car heading for Orlando, so I thought I'd attempt to be slightly productive.
> 
> Slight backstory for reasons: Hotch is sort of a prisoner and Reid is the only person who can block his powers. It's based off a thing I saw on tumblr in a list of magic AU's but I can't find it, so if anyone knows what I'm talking about and can link me, I'd appreciate it lots so I can give credit where it's due. <3
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hope you guys enjoy!

"Morgan, are you sure you should be mixing those ingredients?" Reid asked warily, peering over his friend's shoulder at the potion he was making.

Morgan's eye roll was practically audible, and he heaved a sigh.  "Look, Pretty Boy, just because we don't all have your high IQ and power efficiency doesn't mean we can't do something as simple as a potion."

Reid flinched at the backhanded compliment and crossed his arms over his stomach.  "Potions are actually the most complex things we utilize," he mumbled as he took a step away.  He glanced around the kitchen and caught Hotch watching him with that intense gaze that saw way too much; he quickly averted his own.

And that was when the concoction on the table exploded in purple smoke that quickly covered the entire room.  Reid, used to such a thing, took a quick breath and held it.  He could hear Morgan coughing but wasn't certain about Hotch, but the fact that he couldn't tell for sure if the dark-haired man was in the room was more concerning than anything.  Taking a moment to focus, Reid easily created a wind that dispelled the smoke and forced it to the ground.

His eyes widened when he saw the two who were standing in the room.  "Morgan, what did you _do,"_ Reid demanded to know. His own voice sounded odd to his ears, and he didn't even have to look at himself to know he'd been affected as well.

A tall girl with pretty dark brown hair curled to her shoulders held up her hands and answered, "Man, I don't know how this happened.  I followed the recipe exactly."

"Obviously you either didn't follow it, or you meant to turn everyone in the kitchen into females!" Reid retorted.  "We need to know what you did wrong so we can fix it."

"Calm down, Rapunzel.  It's all right here," Morgan stated, gesturing at the counter.  

Reid ignored the nickname and instead looked at the recipe, listing, "Hops, Lavender, Cypress, Carraway Seed, and Aster."

A soft, lilting voice spoke, "You have Rosemary, not Cypress."  Reid frowned and glanced at Hotch, gaze lingering on the large brown eyes framed by long, dark lashes.  The pixie cut was oddly fitting, though not what Reid had initially expected.  There was movement from Hotch as the other witch held out the container for his inspection.  Reid trusted Hotch's judgment, but he looked in the container anyway, mostly in an effort to make Morgan feel better.

"Hotch is correct.  This is Rosemary.  Were they not put in the cabinet correctly?" Reid queried.

"Even if they weren't, I should have noticed the difference," Morgan muttered.

Reid smiled and gently nudged his friend's arm with his own.  "It happens to everyone.  I'm more concerned with why the cabinet isn't arranged correctly.  We need to get this fixed first, though, so let's go check the book to see if it's as simple as using the same potion or if we'll need something else.  And after that we can discuss what you _were_ making and why I wasn't informed of it."

Morgan groaned but turned and headed for the maze of hallways.  Reid's gaze shifted to Hotch, who had taken a few steps back toward her assigned room.  "I can lock myself back up until it's time to reverse it," the dark-haired witch stated, and Reid bit down on his lower lip.

"Wait," he called out, and Hotch looked back at him.  "No one else is here but Morgan.  If you wanted to come with us, you can."  Hotch looked slightly startled but didn't answer for a long moment.  "Or if you're uncomfortable with that, you can go back to your...room.  I just thought I'd offer."

A small smile curved Hotch's lips. "I'll go with you, then."

Reid smiled back and ignored the implications behind the warmth that had burst in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, Reid still got "hit" by the potion. It was just a lot easier to keep him identified as a male since that's how it started...


End file.
